Field
The present application relates to an ocular device for a surgical instrument, and in particular, to an endoscope, with an optical assembly which can be seated or is seated in an ocular window frame in an interior space of the surgical instrument, wherein the optical assembly is separated from an exterior space by an ocular window, and the ocular window is seated in a holder which is connectible or connected to the ocular window frame, wherein in a connected state, the holder exerts a holding force on the ocular window in a clamping direction. Moreover, the present application relates to a surgical instrument, and in particular, to an endoscope with an ocular device.
Prior Art
Endoscopes for minimally invasive surgery on the human or animal body are generally known. With the assistance of a lens system at the distal tip of the endoscope shaft, it is possible to view a surgical field or investigated field in the body's interior. For this purpose, a plurality of optical assemblies are arranged within the endoscope shaft by means of which light is guided from a body cavity out to a proximal end of the endoscope at which the endoscope is held and operated by a surgeon.
At the proximal end of the endoscope, for example on a handle, there is frequently an eyepiece with an ocular, that is, an optical assembly, from which the light entering the distal tip of the endoscope exits. Such an ocular can be used to directly observe the surgical field with the naked eye. Frequently, a camera head is connected to the ocular so that the surgical field can be observed on a monitor, or the captured image data can be supplied to a connected image processing system. Such an endoscope is known for example from EP 0 501 088 A1.
The optical assemblies in an interior space of the endoscope, for example in its shaft, are separated from each other from an exterior space that surrounds the endoscope by an ocular window.